Hero
by Lioneh
Summary: 68/100: 'Hero'. Filling out an application form is harder than Genesis Rhapsodos thought. - No pairings, 100% yaoi and cursing free! Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos or Final Fantasy VII in this fan fiction belongs to Square Enix!**

68/100. "Hero".

Tucking a pencil behind one ear, Genesis sighed as he tightly held the SOLDIER application form. A gentle breeze billowed through his bedroom window, blowing his hair into his eyes. The redhead growled with annoyance, hastily getting up from his desk chair and abruptly slamming the window down. Thankfully for him, his parents were out on 'company business' as they had briefly told him, leaving him free to make as much noise as he pleased. Sitting back down on the black, leather chair, Genesis took hold of the form and studied the question carefully. _I have to get this right…SOLDIER is everything to me…_

"So, Genesis Rhapsodos, why do you want to join SOLDIER?" The redhead said aloud, half mocking himself as he tried to think of an intelligent answer. His silky, chestnut bangs slid back into their normal position as Genesis took hold of his pencil, readying his hand to start writing. Just as he was about to write the first letter, he paused, tapping his pencil on his wooden desk. "Oh man…how do I word this?"

Mumbling in frustration, he reached his hand up to the top shelf of his desk, pulling down a worn looking blue book. _I wrote something here…_

Flicking through the pages, the redhead came across a journal entry he'd made about two years ago. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the day he had excitedly pulled out his beloved journal and written about that contest. His eyes scanned his messy hand writing, barely making out his own marks of pen on the lined pages. Turning the page, Genesis saw part of a newspaper article was stuck in, with a picture of both himself and Angeal proudly holding cans of Banora White apple juice.

_First Prize: Banora White Juice  
__Processed Foods Category, National Agriculture Awards  
__The idea to make this juice came from a Banora youth named Genesis.  
__Genesis's comments: "I am very honoured. Banora White juice tastes great, but the fruit itself is quite tasty as well. My dream is for my parents and me to serve the hero Sephiroth our apples one day. Since we are close in age, I would like to show him what I've accomplished in my life."_

"Heh. I still remember when that photo was taken…" Genesis mumbled, closing the journal and resting it beside the SOLDIER application form. Pondering for a moment, the redhead suddenly came to a realisation. "I could probably at least mention that contest…I'll include my comments too." Grinning, Genesis grabbed his pencil and quickly began writing, trying hard not to make it messy like he usually was. Getting out of school for once and for all was a relief for him, especially after the complaints of teachers being unable to read what he had written half the time. Laughing out loud at the thought, Genesis continued writing, leaning over his desk in concentration. His chestnut hair flopped over his face as he moved his pencil over the paper, his sparkling aqua blue eyes squinting as he focused on his writing.

"Hmm. There we go." Genesis quickly reread what he had just written, satisfied that he had ended the question with his main objective for SOLDIER. _One day, I will meet Sephiroth. I'm determined to. _

"Yeah, onto the next question…" Sighing, the redhead studied the next question on the neatly computer generated form. "What is your dream to achieve in SOLDIER? Far out…what is with all these deep and meaningful questions?" Genesis grumbled in frustration, running a hand through his hair. Thankfully, that was the last question on the form, being a relief to Genesis even though he was still unable to think of a decent answer. _Well…I've always wanted…to become a hero. But that's probably too cliché…_

"…I bet Angeal didn't have this much trouble, especially with his beliefs on honour. With that kind of attitude, ShinRa would accept him _without_ an application form." The redhead muttered, staring blankly at the empty lines below the question. After a few minutes, Genesis was about to give up for the day and continue it tomorrow, but he stopped himself. _I might as well give them a straight, honest answer._

"My dream is everything SOLDIER is about. I want to fulfil the duty of a SOLDIER with pride. Most of all, I want to become…a hero." After dictating to himself, he nodded, a smile flicking across his face as he wrote down exactly what he said. Bringing his bright eyes to the top of the sheet of paper, Genesis reread the details on the form, making sure that he'd filled them out correctly.

"Hmm…name, Genesis Rhapsodos…age, 16...date of birth…yup! It's all correct. Time to finish this up, I suppose." Gently folding the application form up, Genesis slipped the piece of paper into a stainless, white envelope, with the address written neatly to the ShinRa head office. _Lucky my parents work for them, or I'd never get such nice stationary._

Raising the envelope to his face, Genesis ran his tongue along the edge of the flap, gagging at the taste of paper. Pushing the envelope flap down, the redhead sealed the form inside the envelope and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Finally…" he muttered, getting up from his chair and letting his body stretch the stiffness out of his muscles. Strolling over to his window, he pushed it open again, seeing a golden sunset casting the last remaining rays of sunlight over the small village of Banora. In the distance, he could see the ocean's horizon, glimmering shades of silver and turquoise. Leaning his arms over the tiny window ledge, Genesis gently sighed, breathing in the slightly scented breeze which blew the strands of auburn hair off his forehead. Letting his eyes close, Genesis smiled, enjoying the afternoon's sunset.

_One day…I'll become a hero. _

A/N: Yes, second fic down for my non-yaoi 100 Genesis Rhapsodos fics challenge! :D I'm so happy. This is going to take me a while…I'll admit. But oh well. It's all for a wonderful cause: Genesis and no yaoi (Yes, my opinion is my own and I wish to make Genny fics that anyone can read )

Enjoy! I really liked how this one turned out :3

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
